


Full Circle Ending

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: For reasons unexplained, things have a way of ending exactly how they began. WARNING: Character death.





	Full Circle Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

****

  


Full Circle Ending

  


 

For reasons unexplained, things have a way of ending exactly how they began. Voldemort had once again chosen to hold his battle at the Ministry of Magic and now Harry was again in the Department of Mysteries. His thoughts were center on the aftermath from their last encounter there two years prior; who would die next because of him?

Bellatrix had also decided that things should be as they had been once before and was immersed in combat with Harry. Sending yet another spell at him, she shrieked maniacally, “Oh, wittle Potter thinks he’s weady to play with the big boys and girls? How adowable, now you can die just like your idiot of a godfather!”�

He dodged the spell easily and turned again to face her. Harry quickly surveyed the room and all the objects in it, looking for something to cause a distraction. Using the reductor curse, Harry blew up a case of trophies behind Bellatrix, causing her to flinch involuntarily. He took advantage of the situation by freezing her at that precise moment. Turning to run towards an injured Hermione, who was getting ready to face two Death Eaters, he stopped short at the sound of Ron’s shouts.

“HARRY! Harry, TURN AROUND! She’s unfreezing already!”�

Harry turned around to see the effects of the jinx wearing off of Bellatrix. She smiled wickedly, her pale, gaunt face and dark, fathomless eyes betraying what once might’ve been called beauty. She set her eyes on Ron who was now facing Harry with blood streaming from a cut above his eye.

“Ron, go help Hermione,”� he ordered, completely aware of Bellatrix’s advancement. He tried to jinx her again but she yelled, “PROTEGO!”� and shielded herself. Ron looked over his shoulder at the crazed Death Eater and moved to stand by Harry’s side.

“No. She’s already taken care of herself and I’m not going to let you fight this psycho on your own.”�

“Ron! Don’t be thick, GO MAKE SURE SHE’S ALRIGHT!”� Harry yelled in frustration. He tried to shove Ron out of the way, declaring it his battle and his right, but Ron took a step forward and set himself in front of Harry. He saw that Bellatrix had raised her wand and he gave a shaky sigh.

 

For seven years, Ron had stood by Harry’s side and for seven years he had watched Harry battle one evil after another. He knew this would be the end, he could feel it deep inside himself. Either Harry or Voldemort must die and Ron would go to any extreme to make sure that it was his best friend that survived. Harry’s survival, that’s all he could think about at that time. Ron had learned long ago that sometimes what's best is standing behind, in the shadows; fame ill-gained would always be a fickle friend, and so he did not try to steal the spotlight from Harry. Age had brought him a measure of hard-won wisdom.

He was fully prepared and stood his ground when Bellatrix cast the curse. She screamed, “AVADA KEDAVRA!”� and Ron made no sound or movement for a while. Finally, his limp, dead body fell into Harry’s shaking hands. Harry stared into Ron’s cold and foggy eyes for a moment before closing them, saying goodbye to his first true friend while Bellatrix cackled madly as she watched him grieve.


End file.
